True Love Conquers All
by Elizabethtps
Summary: Bella left to escape a forced marriage to the brother of the man she loves. Now she is back, and no longer has to worry about the forced marriage, but must face her mother. Will true love really conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

I still can't believe it has been a year since I have seen them, well him really. I ran away when I realized that I was coming between him and his brother. I hate how our world works. I love one brother but was promised to the other. As the wedding got closer, I panicked and ran away. I couldn't marry Emmett when I loved Edward, but I knew that if I stayed that is exactly what I would have been forced to do. I am just glad that my dad understood when he tracked me down. It caused problems for him and my mom, but my dad supported me and helped me hide from everyone. I am sure you are wondering why I am even thinking about this all now, well the answer is really rather simple. I found out yesterday that my father is ill and is asking me to come home. I know that I will see them all and I am scared they will again force me to marry Emmett when I still love Edward. I am also worried that Edward has found someone else. I don't think I could handle it if he has. It would kill me, but I will find out in just a matter of a few hours. I am dreading seeing everyone but I have missed my dad and he needs me right now.

When my ride pulled up to the house, I was shocked to see my dad standing there waiting for me. He didn't look sick in the least, and his letter made it sound like he was dying. I was starting to get suspicious about why he begged me to come home. He knows that the only way I would return would be if he needed me. I really hope that this wasn't some ruse to get me here to marry Emmett. I cant do that and there is nothing they can do to make me. As I got out, my dad rushed forward and hugged me. It felt so nice to be in my father's arms again but I was worried. When he released me, I looked at him and knew that he lied to me about being ill right away. He looked better than ever.

"Dad what is going on? You made it sound like you were dying, but I can tell you are in perfect health. Why did you lie and ask me to come home?"

"Bella baby, I am sorry I lied but I knew it was the only way to get you to come home. I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you that you no longer had to worry about being forced to marry Emmett so I lied to get you to come back and see for yourself."

"What do you mean I no longer have to worry? What happened?"

"Emmett found someone else that he loves and his parents have given their consent to the marriage. They realized it was wrong to force you and Emmett into a marriage that you hated, but they thought that they were doing something that Emmett wanted. I guess the whole thing was because Emmett thought he loved you, but when he met Rosalie that changed. He realized he only cared about you as a sister. Now I will warn you, your mother is not happy about the change of events. She still wants our family to be aligned with the Cullen's family. She may try to cause issues."

"Dad is it truly over? I don't have to worry about a forced wedding; I can marry the man I love. I can't believe it."

"Yes sweetie. There is no way I will let anyone force you into a marriage you don't want, but what do you mean the man you love. Have you met someone?"

"Dad, I left because I fell in love with someone and I couldn't marry anyone but him. I don't know if he has moved on or not but I still love him and cant imagine marrying anyone else. I will tell you all after I know if he has moved on or not, okay?"

"That is fine. I understand why you had to go like you did now. I will tell you that you should be careful around your mother. She may try to get you and Emmett together still. She hasn't given up hope, even though Emmett is publicly engaged to Rosalie. Be careful because she is sneaky when she truly wants something she will do whatever she can to get it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just own this plot.**

Chapter 2

When we entered the house, I was shocked to see that it appeared that my mom did not live there anymore. All evidence of her was gone.

"Dad what is going on? All of mom's stuff is gone."

"Bella, she left when I helped you avoid the wedding. She was furious with me, but, to be honest, I am glad she is gone. We never really got along. I mean I loved her but it has been heading in this direction for years. Don't blame yourself, I can see that you are, but it isn't your fault."

I knew that they were having issues, but I couldn't help but feel responsible. If I hadn't left, would they still be together? I decided to not worry about it for now and just hugged my dad. He then helped me put all my stuff in my room and informed me that all the Cullens would be over for dinner. I started freaking out at that. I would find out about Edward a lot sooner than I thought. I wasn't ready yet, but I had no choice. I just prayed that he hadn't moved on.

When I heard my dad call me down later on, I was able to calm down and prepare myself to see the love of my life again. I had changed into my best dress and joined my dad in the sitting room. As I entered the room, I was surprised to see only my dad there. He informed me that the others would be arriving shortly but he knew that it would be easier on me if I had a chance to get comfortable before they all arrived. I smiled and hugged him then, and went to my favorite chair while grabbing a book. I was just starting on the third chapter of _Pride and Prejudice_ when I heard the others. I set my book on the table and looked up to see him with shock on his face. Edward was smiling and then ran up to me to give me a hug. As soon as his arms wrapped around me, I felt like I was home.

"Bella, I have missed you so much. Please don't leave me again." Edward whispered into my ear.

I smiled, "Edward, I don't think I could leave you again, no matter what. I only left so that I wouldn't be forced into a marriage with someone else. Please tell me that you haven't moved on. I don't think I could handle it if you had."

"I could never move on. I have been searching for you since you left. I am so glad you are here."

Before we could say more, the rest of his family had entered the room and noticed I was there. I was shocked to see the smile on everyone's face when they saw me, well almost everyone's face. The gorgeous blonde on Emmett's arm was glaring at me, but I think that was because of my past with Emmett. I realized, almost immediately that the blonde was Rosalie. When Emmett got over his initial shock, he ran up to me and pulled me into a bone crushing bear hug.

"Bella, we missed you so much little sis. I am so glad you are back."

"Can't…Breathe Em." When he released me, I just laughed. That was the Emmett I knew, my big brother and best friend. I was so glad that he found true love now and knew it wasn't with me. "Thank you Emmett. I am glad to be back too. I am so happy for you and ecstatic that you found true love and know that it was not with me."

"I know. I am sorry about before. I truly thought you were my future, but then I met my Rosie and realized what you were trying to get me to see. You were like my little sister and that is all we should be." Then he lowered his voice so, only I could hear him, "Edward has been miserable without you. He told me everything after I met Rosalie. I hope you and he can truly be together now."

My eyes started to water as I hugged him again and told him I hoped for the same thing. When Emmett went back to Rose, I was wrapped up into a motherly embrace and I knew right away it was Esme. In truth, Esme had always been more of a mother to me than my own mother ever was. All the tears had been fighting came out in that hug. I had missed them all so much, but Esme always knew what I needed the most and I could always go to her with anything. The only time she was unable to help was with the whole marriage thing before. She knew that I loved Edward, but she didn't know how to make Emmett and Carlisle see the truth. She was the one who actually gave me the idea to run away and she got Charlie, my dad, to help me do it. After Esme released me, she smiled and stepped back. In that smile was everything I needed to see. It told me that everything would be all right and how it should be. I could be with Edward and Carlisle wouldn't stop it. I think she told him everything and it was confirmed when Carlisle hugged me.

"Bella, I am so sorry for everything. I just wanted you to be my family so bad and didn't see that it would have happened even without Emmett. Welcome home baby girl."

I was home. I was finally home and with the people I loved. I looked up to my dad and Edward at that point and smiled. I went to Edward and hugged him again before we went into to dinner. Edward stayed by my side the whole evening and we were always touching in some way. He was either holding my hand or had his arm around me. It was the best feeling ever, but I knew that we had to talk about everything that had happened and we had to figure what to do about my mother.

After we had dinner, Edward asked me to go for a walk with him. I immediately smiled and agreed to go with him. As we left, I couldn't help but notice the look I received from Emmett and the daggers Rosalie shot at me. Emmett looked sad and resigned. While I knew Rosalie just hated my history with Emmett, I couldn't figure out why Emmett would look sad when he saw me with Edward. He had admitted that he realized he only loved me as a sister. Part of me wondered if he just said to lie to himself and everyone else. I know he doesn't love me as anything other than a sister and friend, but I was beginning to wonder if he truly realized that in himself yet.

Before I could dwell on it too long, Edward led me out of the house and pulled me into his arms. Being in his embrace brought me out of my thoughts entirely and I wrapped mine around his waist, pulling him closer to me. I always forgot about the world around me when I was with him, it was like we were in our own little bubble. I loved it. After a little while I stepped back and grabbed his hand. I knew now would be the best chance to talk, but I wanted to be some place where no one would interrupt us. It seemed Edward had the same idea as we both turned in the direction of our meadow. Whenever we just wanted to be ourselves and together, we would go to the meadow. Edward showed it to me a long time ago and all my best memories happened there with him. It was where we both confessed our feelings, kissed, shared stories, everything and no one knew about it but us. It was not easy to get to if you didn't know where you were going and it was perfect. When we arrived to our spot, I led Edward to the middle and sat down. I knew this conversation would be hard, but it had to happen before we could truly move on to our future. I took a deep breath and, just as I was getting ready to begin, Edward pulled me into his lap and kissed me. It was perfect, but I knew it was just his way of putting off the conversation we had to have so I pulled away from him. I stayed in his lap though. We both needed the other.

"Edward, we have to talk about everything that has happened before we can move forward. I love you and I always will, but you have to know why I left like I did."

"Bella my mom told me that you did it to avoid the wedding. I understand that but why didn't you tell me? You just disappeared and no one would tell me where you were."

"I couldn't tell you anything because of my mother. When I told her I couldn't go through with the wedding, she told me that I would do it no matter what I wanted and she would lock me in my room until the wedding if she had to. Well she tried to do just that, but my father stopped her. He came home and heard me pounding on my door. When I told him everything, he was furious with Renee and told me to get away from the house for a bit. They got in a huge fight and I ran to Esme. She has always known that I love you so when I told her what happened with my mom she told me to run away and hide for awhile. I was going to find you and tell you what was going on, but when I returned to the house Renee was waiting. She yelled at me and actually slapped me. I ran into my father's office and cried. When he saw me there, I told him I had to escape. That I had to leave and hide from Renee to avoid being forced into a marriage that I didn't want. He told me he would help and all the arrangements were made rather quickly, but I had to leave immediately. I had no time to tell you anything and I didn't know how to get word to you so I left with no word. It broke my heart to do it but I had to."

"I understand why you had to but once you were gone you could have written or called or something."

I could tell that it was just as hard on him as it was for me for us to be apart. I kissed him again before explaining about Renee.

"I was planning on it, but I didn't factor Renee into anything at the time. After I left, I called my dad to let him know I was ok and Renee tracked me down. She tried to drag me back and told me that she was monitoring all of my father's calls and letters. She was just waiting for me to contact them to drag me back. I got away and managed to get a note to Esme about it so she could tell my father. He was furious and got a new phone for both he and I. he also got a PO Box that Renee couldn't find out about so I could write him. At this point, he found out that Renee was keeping tabs on everyone here. She managed to figure out how to trace everyone's calls and mail that I would use to contact anyone. He warned me to cut all contact except through the methods he set up. I couldn't contact you at all without Renee finding out and dragging me back to marry Emmett. I am sorry, but I had to do it. I couldn't marry your brother when I love you."

"I am glad you got away from Renee. I didn't know she was keeping tabs on us all and now I understand why your dad was so careful about anything he would say. Thank you for coming back to me. I am glad that you are here where you belong."

"Edward, I will understand if you have moved on, but please tell me you haven't. Please tell me that I still have a chance and a place in your heart."

"Bella my heart is and always has been yours. Let's move forward from here together and see what happens."

Edward then leaned forward and kissed me. I was so happy to know that he waited for me to return and I was still in his heart. I knew he was my future. Before we could get to distracted, my phone began to ring and I saw that it was my dad.

"Yes dad."

"Bells you should get back here now. Your mom just showed up."

"Oh no. Ok we are on our way back."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Twilight!**

Chapter 3

After I hung up the phone, I turned to Edward and hugged him again. I really didn't want to go home and face my mother. She will be difficult to handle and will push me to marry Emmett again, but that will never happen. I ran away to avoid it and I will run again if I have to, but this time Edward would come with me.

"Edward, I really hate to say this but that was my dad. Apparently, my mom just showed up at the house. We should get back to them."

"Ok Bella, let's go back, but we should go in at different times. I don't want you to deal with her reaction if she sees us walk in together. I know she is the only one who still wants you to marry Emmett and if she saw us, she will blow a gasket. Just promise me something, if you fell like you have to run again, take me with you."

"Edward of course I will take you with me. Now you should go in first since she knows your family is there. I will follow you in a few minutes. Hopefully no one mentioned us being together or me being back."

"I don't see why anyone would do that. Ever since you left, everyone but her has come to their senses and tries to avoid her as much as they can. Now we should go. I will see you there."

With that said, Edward pulled me up and gave me one last kiss as he walked off towards my house. I waited a few minutes before following him back to the house. I was not looking forward to dealing with my mother; in fact, I didn't even consider her my mother anymore. With that thought in my head, I was ready to open the door and face Renee. What I didn't expect to see was her standing there with her arms open like she was waiting for me to hug her. I just glared at her, went to my dad, and hugged him before sitting down in my favorite seat near Edward. I could tell that everyone was confused as to why I didn't go to Edward, but I didn't want Renee to know anything about it. Renee gave me a perplexed look and then turned to my dad, "why didn't you tell me that she was back? She is my daughter too and I deserved to know."

I had it. Renee was trying to blame my dad for this and was trying to make it seem like she missed me. Yeah right, I wasn't buying it. "Renee, I am not your daughter. I am here to see my dad and I was hoping to not have to see you at all." My dad smiled at me before he turned to Renee and let loose, "Renee, you are not welcome here ever again. My daughter had to go into hiding because of you. This is the first time I have seen her in a year, and you actually think that it would be forgotten. I have already contacted an attorney and begun the steps for divorce. Now GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

I was so proud of my father at that moment, and I was trying hard to hole in my laughter. My mom looked shocked at both my dad and me but she didn't look upset.

"Fine I am leaving but I will tell you this, Isabella you are my daughter and you will marry who I tell you to. Never forget that and it will be to Emmett no matter what anyone says."

"Renee, I will not be marrying Emmett for many reasons, the most obvious is that he will be marrying Rosalie in just a few weeks. No one here wants Emmett and I to marry besides you so get over it and GET OUT. YOU ARE NO MOTHER OF MINE and I will NEVER speak to you again!"

She glared at me and then turned and left the house. Once she was gone, Edward came over to me and hugged me. I was so happy to finally tell Renee how I truly felt about everything and that my dad supported me. It took a few minutes before the shock wore off and all of us started laughing. Once the laughter stopped, I was surprised to hear a knock at the door. I knew it couldn't be Renee since she has a tendency to just enter a room without knocking. I went to the door and felt myself smile immediately. Standing there was my best friend and her husband, Jasper and Alice Whitlock. I met them when I ran away and told them why I was returning. I could tell that Alice was confused as to why I was smiling when, as far as she knew, my dad was dying, but I immediately pulled them in for a hug and then dragged them into the other room where everyone was. I knew that Edward was looking between Jasper and me with fear but I smiled at him and rolled my eyes.

"Everyone I want you to meet two of my best friends. This is Alice and her husband," I made sure to stress husband as I looked at Edward, "Jasper Whitlock. I met them shortly after I ran from here. Jasper, Alice these are Edward, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle Cullen and Rosalie Hale. Oh and this is my dad Charlie."

Alice looked shocked when I said everyone's names since she knew why I ran away. I could tell that she was confused until Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard my laughing at the shocked look Jasper gave him. He knew that I tell Alice and Jasper everything so he figured they knew about his lie to get me to come home. I gave him a look before he pointed to my friends and I realized why he was laughing, "oh and my dad lied to get me to come home. He was never sick."

**Please review**


	4. Author's Note: Sorry

I will be removing this story because I decided to make an original story instead of a fanfiction. Thank you for the follows and favorites.


End file.
